


Up, up and away

by HyucksCuties



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Caregiver!Lucas, Caregiver!Ten, Caregiver!Winwin, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Kun, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: Little Kun spends the day with Ten.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Qian Kun & Everyone, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Up, up and away

Today was the day Ten had waited for, for so long and now it was finally here. He finally got to babysit his little Kunnie bear all on his own. Ten had always wanted to have little Kunnie's undivided attention so when it was announced that all of wayv had schedules except for him and Kun he was ecstatic to see the older wake up small. Grabbing a sippy cup full of milk and Kun's favorite blanket he skipped into the little's room. There was Kun sat on his pastel messy bed looking around just a tad disoriented and sad as Si Cheng said his goodbyes.

"Be good for Ten while we're gone okay baby bear?"

Kun pouted looking as cute as ever in Yuk Hei's giant pale blue sweater.

"I always good papa."

Si Cheng cooed pecking him on the forehead.

"Yes you are sweetheart."

Si Cheng then turned his attention to Ten who stood in the doorway looking ready to combust with excitement.

"You already know all of his rules and if you need help call us. "

Ten waved his hand dismissively at the younger who only rolled his eyes in return.

"I'm serious Ten."

"Come on Si Cheng it's just Kunnie how hard can this be."

_____________________________

Ten regreted whatever past lives he ever had as little Kun sat on the floor throwing legos at him instead of settling down for nap time. Leaping across the room as the little shoved a lego in his mouth Ten decided enough was enough. He started picking up all the legos and throwing then in their container as Kun fell out in a tantrum over his favorite toy being taken away. Ten sighed stretching his arms to put the giant box of legos on the top shelf of the playroom while being careful of the screeching little. He really wanted to give Kun back the legos but after two tantrums earlier and refusing to eat his lunch he had to do this. 

The caregiver cringed as Kun seemed to wail even louder at the fact he was being ignored and that soft hearted Ten wouldn't give in. Ten knew something had to horribly wrong for the other to act like this. When Kun slips into little space he was an angel always following his rules and playing quietly.

"Kunnie bear what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Ten huffed as he sat on the floor trying to pull the little into his lap. Kun only wailed louder in response and thrashed around in his hold until Ten let him go.

"Kunnie can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Kun having worn himself out sniffed and pointed to the wall. Looking up Ten finally understood; on the bright yellow playroom wall was a picture of Yuk Hei, Si Cheng and Kun. The older had never gone into little space without one of the two being there and he was probably terrified without his papa and baba.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay they'll be back soon I promise."

Kun only pouted and scrubbed the tears on his face away with his sweater paws. They sat in silence for awhile before Kun crawled over and plopped himself in Ten's lap.

"I sorry for being bad Tenten I be good now."

Ten cooed squishing Kun's face and pecking his forehead.

"Baby you were never bad you just did bad things. You'll always be our sweet little angel, okay?"

Kun beamed at the caregiver through squished cheeks.

"Okay."

"Good now how about we get you some yum yums and a bath."

Kun giggled hearing his stomach growl at the mention of food after skipping his lunch.

"Yum yums please!"

_________________________________

After eating and having a semi- successful bath (Kun had splashed Ten until he was drenched and took off when the other tried to dry him) the two wound down to watch the princess and the frog. The front door creaked open during the 'friends on the other side' song to reveal the rest of the wayv members.

"Baba! Papa! You come home!"

The little wiggled out of Ten's grasp and leaped into Yuk Hei's waiting arms. Yuk Hei hoisted up Kun as Si Cheng pecked his cheek.

"Thanks for watching him Ten I hope he wasn't too much trouble today."

Kun looked at Ten with big eyes probably wondering if the caregiver would tell on him about acting out. Ten instead only smiled at his sleepy leader curled into Yuk Hei's chest.

"Not at all he was a sweet little angel like always."


End file.
